


oh, but he loves (like sleep to the freezing)

by orphan_account



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Dom/sub Undertones, Hate Sex, Light Degradation Kink, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: POST THE GANG GOES TO HELL - After Mac finds out Dennis had been hiding his father's letters from him, he finally snaps and speaks his mind.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Kudos: 42





	oh, but he loves (like sleep to the freezing)

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i was inspired to write this by cherry wine by hozier, which is what the title of this fic is from (except that i changed the pronouns to match the context lmao). i think it's a great macdennis song and just beautiful overall. hope you enjoy this :)

At the time, Mac wasn't in the right mental state to argue with Dennis about what he had revealed (or rather, what Charlie had revealed about him). He was upset and shocked, and thought he was about to die and go to hell.

But when they got home, the atmosphere was heavy. Neither of them had said a word about it, and Dennis could tell by the look on Mac's face that he wasn't about to let it go.

– I don't even know what to say to you, dude. I had a shot at having a relationship with my dad and you blew it. I trusted you. – He sounds more sad than angry, almost tired.

– It was for the best, anyways. You don't genuinely believe he wanted to talk to you for any other reason than getting you to do stuff for him, do you? He never actually cared about you and you know it.

Mac's expression changes. He drops his bags on the floor, which he had just unloaded from the car, and yanks Dennis by the shirt.

– Don't you dare say that. Don't you fucking _dare_!

– It's true, though. For how long are you going to live in denial? You're denying the _obvious_ fact that your dad doesn't care, just like you denied being gay after we got off the ship. You're not fooling anyone. – Mac lets go of Dennis.

– I'm not gay, and that's not the point! Stop trying to change the subject! Even if all those letters said was to shove heroin up my butt, it wasn't your place to decide whether or not they'd get to me! I was supposed to read them and whether I'd do it or not was my decision!

– First of all, we all know you would. And you'd never shut up about the letters if I told you they existed. Plus, he'd probably come here to try and kill us or something! Don't you remember?

– My dad's in prison and he's not getting out for a long time. So no, he wouldn't come here. Nothing you can say can make what you did better. I'm so tired of you pushing me around all the time just to get your way!

– What's this about now, Mac?

– It's about how you don't treat me right. It's about how you call yourself a _god_ , when in reality you just use everyone to get what you want! You lead me on and you make me feel like shit and I'm so tired of it. I just wanted my friend back, but now I'm not sure you were ever my friend at all.

Dennis looks shocked. He figured Mac would break sooner or later, but he never actually thought it would happen.

– I was never your friend, huh? Then find somebody else to go to Wawa with you, to work at the bar, to watch Predator every Tuesday night with, to have monthly dinners at Guigino's with, to fucking _live_ with you. – He starts walking away, but Mac holds him tightly by the wrist.

– Don't you walk away from me, we're not done yet. – Dennis turns around and punches Mac in the face. He's admittedly more of a scratching guy than punching, but he didn't think it would be as effective.

Mac stumbles, placing his fingers on his busted lip and looking at his own blood. 

– You fucker. – He punches him in the stomach. Dennis turns red, pettiness and indignity turning into a blinding rage.

They tackle each other and end up on the floor, Mac on top of Dennis. He places another punch onto him, this time to his cheekbone.

– Meeting you ruined my goddamn life. You wrecked me.

– What are you gonna do about it? – He stared into Mac's eyes as silence filled the room, the only noises to be heard in their living room their panting.

Mac decided to forget about being a sinner, just momentarily. It didn't matter right then. He forgot about going to hell and he forgot about putting on a macho facade. He forgot about it all when he pulled Dennis in for a kiss.

It was rough and filled with hatred, the kind that had been burning for a while, just waiting for the right moment to come out. He spread his legs on each side of Dennis' body as he felt warm, bloodied hands pressing on his waist.

Dennis kissed him back, committed to making Mac regret confronting him. How dare he say all those things when Dennis had been nothing but a friend to him for literal decades?

They break the kiss for a few moments, just enough to get rid of their shirts, which were thrown on the floor next to the couch. Dennis was the one to start it this time, grabbing his neck and pulling him down. Mac let his fingers run through his hair and tugged and the curls. He stopped kissing him again only to move his lips to the other's neck, leaving a few marks here and there.

– Goddammit, that all you got? Drawer under the TV, get the lube. – Dennis said, with that shit-eating grin on his face. 

Mac got up and did as he was told. He came back to where Dennis was laying down and unbuckled his belt, throwing it with the rest of their clothes. He unzipped his jeans and, with some struggle, managed to pull them off along with his boxers. The lube bottle was opened and two of his fingers lubed up.

Dennis bit his lip as he felt himself being stretched out, the cold feeling of the lube making him squirm and soothing the burning. Mac was digging his fingernails into his thigh as he held him, probably a little bit too strongly. There would be bruises in the morning. 

He moaned when Mac got the angle just right, all dignity he could possibly have had now having left his body. Without realizing he was doing so, he moved his body down to meet Mac's fingers.

– That's enough. – He panted.

Mac took his own pants off, electing to ignore the throbbing boner between his legs. That didn't mean he was gay, he reminded himself.

He lubed himself up and positioned himself in front of Dennis, not really sure how to proceed with the whole thing. After all, he'd never really been with a guy, despite what everyone thought. Carmen might've been trans, but she sure as hell wasn't a guy and it was definitely not the same thing.

– C'mon, you asshole. – Dennis muttered under him. Mac entered him, all of the feelings and thoughts from their fight now back into his mind. He thrusted fast, not giving Dennis any time to adjust. Needless to say, that prompted a scream from him.

– Oh, goddammit! Fucking hell.

– Shut up. Don't talk.

This wasn't about the confrontation anymore for Dennis, although it obviously was for Mac. He was willing to give up control and submit, which is why he obliged. The only sounds that came out of his mouth from that point on were moans and occasionally panting.

– Look how easy it was for you to stop being all bossy, huh? I made you my bitch in minutes. Under that cold exterior, you're just a little slut who needed someone to put you in your place.

Dennis nodded frantically, while making some frankly unholy noises. He scratched Mac's back, who let out a groan.

– Mac, Mac, I'm.. – He was interrupted by his own (particularly loud) climax, spilling all over Mac's stomach as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Mac followed seconds afterwards, finally letting go of all the anger and resentment as he came.

He lied down on top of Dennis for a couple of moments, trying to get his breath back before slipping out of him and laying down next to the man he'd fought only about twenty minutes ago.

– You're still a fucking dick, – Mac said – but if this is the way we're gonna deal with it, I think I'm okay with it.


End file.
